1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to retail display devices for the point-of-sale display of produce and, more particularly, to a produce display pad constructed out of closed cell foam to support and protect produce while creating an aesthetically pleasing display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Produce display pads are well known in the industry. Conventional display pads are constructed of cardboard or other paper-based materials. They typically are used initially as shipping material between layers of produce packed in boxes. The produce is lifted out of the boxes on the display pads, and the display pads are placed onto display stands or in refrigerated display cases. However, because of their disposable nature, typical display pads are fragile and decompose quickly, especially in display cases where the produce is regularly misted. They also are aesthetically unappealing and provide minimal protection for the produce placed thereon. The device claimed herein seeks to reduce these deficiencies.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is monolithic in construction.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that does not contain seams, joints, or gaps.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is durable.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is impervious to water, mold, and bacteria.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that protects the produce placed thereon from bruising.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that displays the produce placed thereon in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is reversible, allowing for the display of one size of produce on one side and a different size of produce on the other side.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is simple to manufacture.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a produce display pad that is light weight and easy to ship.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.